What's in a Name
by girlwiththeinvisibletattoo
Summary: Sometimes fate generously bestows a youkai with a destined mate. When a youkai finds their mate they know there can be no one else but them. However, only youkai recognize that - a human on the other hand may not and may never feel the same way. Rated M for language and certain scenes.. :)
1. Chapter 1

What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet. To him a name was everything. The name that lingered on his lips was a name of elegance and grace; a name that consumed his soul and made him see and want only the owner of that name. It wasn't simply though. To have her, he must destroy another. But he had truly loved her at one point. It wouldn't be easy to break her trust, shatter her heart, and destroy a girl who really was a good person. It hurt him to know that at the end of this, they would end. And he would have the beautiful girl with the beautiful name and she would have nothing. For even he knew that he was the only person she had.

"I'm sorry," he sincerely said to the girl who had always stayed by his side.

Heartbroken and numb she turned away from him. "What's her name?"

"It," he paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," she insisted. "I should at least know the name of the girl who you were seeing behind my back. The girl who's making you break up with me," still facing away from him she took a deep breath trying to keep her tears from falling. "Come on Inuyasha – tell me her name."

"Her name's Kikyo," he finally answered.

"Kikyo," she said the name, testing it on her lips. She wondered how she looked. Whether they've ever come across each other. She wondered if she knew that she played a part in all of this – if she knew that the man she loved was telling another that he loved her. She wondered all of this. "I'll just leave then."

She walked over and grabbed her jacket. Inuyasha was just standing, motionless. Before turning the doorknob and leaving his sight, she paused. "I want you to know that I don't hate you. It'll take me some time to move one but I promise you that one day I will move on and you'll only be remembered as the biggest mistake I've ever made," she scoffed lightly. "Truthfully, you're not even worth the breath. Have a good life."

And with that she left. It had stung more than he had anticipated. He continued to stare at his front door, wondering – perhaps even hoping – that she would come back. But she won't and she never will.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to the owner of the beautiful female voice. It was Kikyo. What made the whole ordeal worse, was that she was in the bedroom the whole time. "What," he asked harshly; in a bad mood from knowing what he had caused.

"What's wrong love?" she asked sweetly. "Did she take it badly?"

"Take it badly," he scoffed. "Of course she did. I just broke her fucking heart! And all because of you! I swear sometimes you're drowning me."

"I know it was hard on you Inuyasha," she said, understanding. "But now we can be together, without hiding."

"Her father was murdered, her mother neglected her and the one person she ever loved just broke her heart and you don't even care," he gave a mirthless laugh. "And to be honest, I don't know if I even care. Is that why you stick around? Because I'll continue to let you drag me around?"

Kikyo gently caressed the side of his face with the back of her fingers. "I love you Inuyasha. And I do care – truly I do. But I don't even know this girls name. It hurts now. I understand. But it won't hurt forever."

Sighing, he roughly pushed his fingers through his hair. "You're right," he finally said; he bent down and kissed her, pushing tendrils of her hair back. "You're perfect, you know that, right?"

She smiled sweetly at her love. "You're too sweet. But come, let's sit," she led him by the arm to sit on the couch. "But speaking of perfection, how's your brother?"

"Keh! That ass of a douche is the furthest thing from perfection. And why should I care how he's doing?!"

Kikyo shrugged. "Didn't he just move to Tokyo?"

"I dunno. I think my pops said he got there this morning."

Inuyasha and his family had all lived together in Kyoto until his older brother – Sesshoumaru – decided to move to Tokyo to be father away from the family. Looking at Kikyo he wondered how long it'll all last. Their happiness that is. He and his brother were never close but he knew that if he was away from his parents he had to be happy – and being with Kikyo had never made him happier.

But how long will it all last?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's been nine months since Sesshoumaru first moved to Tokyo. He transferred to the Tokyo office of his family's company and things were going well. Of course, thing always went well for him no matter where he was. Currently he was at his home looking over the days mail. Tossing away most of it, he stopped and opened a pastel colored envelope. It was a wedding invitation to Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding. Looking at the cursive writing he wondered why they had bothered to even invite him. He had never seen this Kikyo, didn't care for Inuyasha so he wondered what had possessed them to mail this invitation when it was obvious that he wouldn't show up.

His cell phone rang and before answering it he placed the invitation back into the envelope and tossed it onto the counter.

"Hello," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Mr. Taisho, Naraku Onigumo sent an associate here to deliver a package. She insists that she give it to you in person."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. Tell her to wait if she wishes to."

He hung up the phone and glanced at his watch. The company and the western lands consumed all of his time. If it wasn't a business call, it was a peace treaty. If it wasn't a meeting about a possible merger, it was meeting about youkai personal relations. It never ended. But he didn't mind too much. He had no desire for anything else. It was his duty; his responsibility and he took great pride and honor in that. After all, the lives of many depended on him.

He left his residence and drove down to the company. When he arrived, he walked through the front doors and saw his busy employees bustling around. It was only the first floor and there were 39 more with people looking just as busy. However, he noticed that somehow this one was different compared to normal days.

Several of them seemed to be staring at something and as he continued walking to the back to reach the elevators he came into contact with the 'thing' – or rather the person – they were staring at. A girl. A short girl in a white dress standing in the middle of his path. Normally people parted like the Nile when he came by – but either she didn't notice or she didn't care. And since everyone noticed, it was obvious that she simply didn't care.

"Excuse me," he hid his annoyance.

The girl turned and cast him an innocent look. "I'm sorry? Was I in the way?"

He was taken aback for a moment. She was beautiful and she had to be his. Though he hid it and he would never tell. "Obviously."

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that you weren't capable of simply walking around me."

There were shocked expressions and hushed murmurs as people watched the two of the stand there and 'converse'.

He gave her an amused look. "Are you aware of who I am?"

"Why? Did you forget?" She looked at her watch. "I must be going. It's lunch time and I'm too hungry to stand here with you," she smiled and turned her back to him.

He thought she was different. Like a breath of fresh air. She didn't fawn or walk on egg shells; which was nice for a change. "Just a moment," he calmly said to which she stopped and turned to him. "You truly don't know me?"

She smiled. "I may not have cable but your face is on every magazine; of course I know who you are. I was only teasing, Sesshoumaru Taisho," she grabbed a large yellow envelope from her purse and handed it to him. "Mr. Onigumo wanted me to make sure you received this. It is very important according to him."

Taking the envelope he thanked her and asked for her name.

"Kagome," she answered smiling. "It's nice to meet you but I have to get back to work." She waved and said goodbye and he watched her leave.

Taking the envelope to his face he caught a lingering hint of her scent and then turned to go up to his office. He had finally found her and he will never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope y'all continue to like it... I have it mapped out and already have several chapter written so I'm hoping to post once a week  
****Also, it's going to become very very apparent... but Kagome is a bit out of character lol and you may not like her and I'm not wanting to reveal too much about her or her thought process.. just thought it'd be fair to post a warning hahaha  
****Oh and in the first chapter... it was never said that it was Kagome who Inuyasha broke up with ... but it wasn't said that it wasn't either... food for thought ;)**

* * *

Kagome took a taxi back to her workplace. It was a large building like that of Sesshoumaru's but they had their obvious differences. Scanning her id she walked into the building and smiled at those around her. She had worked there three months now and it she had become familiar with a lot of the workers. She had a usual group of people she ate lunch with and there were some that invited her to go after work. Making her way up to her employers office she realized it was time to quit. She never stayed at one job too long.

She knocked on his door and let herself in.

"Kagome," he greeted. "Did he receive the documents?"

"He did. I gave them to him myself," Kagome replied, she reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. "It's been three months, sir. I hope you accept my letter of resignation," she placed the envelope on his desk.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when I would be receiving this. I already have someone ready to take your place. When would you like your last day to be, Kagome?"

She shrugged. "Today I suppose. Who's my replacement?"

"You're leaving so it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"I guess not," she answered.

He grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth. Kagome momentarily wondered if he had ever ripped out anyone's throat with those teeth. "Well, she's just a youkai woman I met a little under a year ago. We met in a bar – apparently her fiancé was cheating on her. Pity how common that is in this day and age."

"I wouldn't know," she replied. "But I will be taking my leave. I don't have any personal belongings so I suppose the new girl can just have all of my things."

"Kagome," there was a hint of warning in his tone, telling her to stop. "Don't forget that before I can completely let you go, that there is just one thing I still need from you."

With her back facing him, she turned her head slightly. "I know and thanks to you I got an opening. I'll get something eventually." Without another word she continued on her way.

Kagome left his office and left as quickly as she could. She didn't want to still be around when word spread that she was leaving the company. It wasn't very conventional but this was how she lived her life. She never became overly attached to anyone and she never stayed in situations that required human interaction for too long. In fact, the only _person_ Kagome had an extended relationship with was Naraku. He had saved her from an unfavorable predicament and now she was paying for it. Working for him was the gratitude she was convinced to pay. After the first month of working with him she realized what a nasty piece of work he was. But who was she to judge?

Reaching her apartment, she unlocked her door and walked in. She was living alone in a one bedroom apartment. Her clothes were strewn around all throughout her apartment. Shirts were on lampshades and there were an unbelievable amount of takeout and pizza boxes all around. Soda cans covered her entire coffee table and sometimes even she wondered how she was able to live here. But it was home. It was hers. She trekked through the mess and made her way to a laundry basket of clean clothes she never got around to folding in the middle of the kitchen floor.

She stripped every item of her clothing off of her body and tossed it behind her. She couldn't find a pair of clean underwear so she slipped on a pair of jeans without them. She put on a plain beige bra and wore a light yellow baby doll shirt. Kagome knew what she was. She wasn't a good girl but she looked it. She lied and she stole and a lot of times she didn't even feel bad about it.

Glancing in the mirror she approved of her appearance and set out to leave.

/\\\\\\\\\

"Are you planning on working with Onigumo," his ally and business associate Kouga asked.

"It would be unwise to do so," he said, spinning slowly on his swivel chair. His hands were clasped together and he appeared to be bored. "His numbers are good; however one must wonder which methods he used to achieve them."

"Especially with the rumors," Kouga thought out-loud. "Heard the girl he sent over was something to look at. Mad I missed that."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied thinking back to the girl, Kagome. He also made a mental note to not allow Kouga anywhere near her. "I believe she's my mate. Shame that she's working for Naraku – on my part that is."

Kouga had to do a double take. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Most youkai go centuries sometimes even their whole lives without ever meeting their pre-destined mates and here Sesshoumaru was, casually mentioning it as if he had found a nickel on the pavement. "What are you going to do," he finally asked.

Nonchalantly, he shrugged. "Kill him, ruin his company, threaten the life of his first born if he doesn't fire her; I haven't decided which I would do – with the impressive competency level of my lawyers, perhaps all three."

"I meant about your newly discovered mate," he said dumbstruck.

Sesshoumaru blinked once and looked at him wondering if he was serious – he was. "Obviously I am going to mate her. What else would I do?" As he said it, he wondered what else he would do if the problem of her refusing him would arise. Since she is not a youkai, she wouldn't feel the pull of finding a mate – so it is possible for her to want nothing to do with him. Then he inwardly scoffed at the thought; who wouldn't want him?

"True," Kouga looked at his watch. "I'm gonna grab a bite. Wanna come?"

"I suppose."

Sesshoumaru and Kouga left his office and walked to a small café a block away. Rarely did they leave for lunch – rarely did they see each other outside of the office – however, today was different. Rarely did humans realize that every random thing they do leads them to a specific destination at a specific time. A million random little choices, little decisions – however, they're not so random at all. It was as if every living being was on a set collision course – leading them to where they're meant to be.

In the café that the two youkai rarely visited was a petite human woman, receiving a blueberry muffin from the cashier.

"Thank you Hiro," she said, passing him money for the muffin. And then without batting an eyelash she turned and sat at a table, not noticing the two figures that every other person was discreetly eyeing.

"That's her," Sesshoumaru said sounding unconcerned, nodding his head towards the girl who just sat down.

Kouga looked at the girl, sitting alone biting into the muffin. "Fate really works fast, huh?"

"If you consider 5 centuries fast," he responded, bored. "I'm going to go speak with her. Go away." Sesshoumaru left Kouga before he could respond and sat at the table.

"Sesshoumaru," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"It's lunch time and this place is only a block away," he stated the obvious. "Care if I join you, Kagome?"

"Of course not. Though I wonder why you would want to eat with me."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Perhaps I find myself attracted to you."

Kagome chuckled. "Good boys like you don't belong with girls like me," she warned, teasingly.

He raised a brow at her statement. He was beginning to wonder if she knew anything about him; he thought it to be doubtful. "Accompany me to dinner; there are things I wish to speak with you about."

"If it's about Naraku and the company, I quit that job today. But if it's about something else, then your place will be just fine."

"Are you aware of the implications?"

"Are you aware that I do not care? Just promise me one pesky little thing."

"Hm?"

"Don't do something silly like growing overly attached to me."

Amused, he asked, "And if I already am?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly she asked, "Are you?"

"Exceedingly so," he answered immediately.

Kagome smiled. "Well, if that is true too bad for you." She finished up her muffin and then pulled out a pen from her purse. "Here's my number," she started writing on napkin. "And address. Pick me up outside at seven," she handed him the napkin and then stood up. "See you later, Sesshoumaru."

He watched her leave and wondered what he had to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Naked bodies. The sounds of skin slapping against skin. Sweat soaked hair. It was primitive and it was natural. She sighed and she moaned; he left various marks of various shapes and sizes on various parts of her body. Her bare breasts would meet with his bare chest every time he thrust into her wet opening. It wasn't choreographed – it wasn't overthought with anyone's need or desire for it to be perfect or even pretty. There was a sloshing sound with every urgent push; sweat would occasionally drip from her forehead onto her clenched hand and there were animalistic growls coming from a full grown youkai doing his best to contain a newly awakened beast. It was not very 'pretty' at all – but it was raw and it was primal and good heavens was it good.

"You're mine," he declared in a voice that didn't sound quite like his own.

He put her on her hands and knees as he fucked her from behind. His nails leaving angry, red crescent marks on her hips. Leaning down, his lips met her shoulder and almost sweetly he said, "My mate."

If Kagome had enough air in her lungs to spare she might've laughed just a little. However, every breath – every sound – belonged to a moan, a gasp, and an occasional word or two.

"Sesshoumaru," she said his name like a prayer.

He craved to hear his name on her lips for the rest of eternity – he desperately needed to feel her body on his. His life was accomplished and successful but it was also boring and repetitive. Her very existence next to his brought color into his life. He would never be able to get enough of her, but all good things must eventually end. His body fell onto her exhausted one and he rolled to lay next to her, moving her to where she was resting her head on his chest.

"Kagome," he wanted the night to continue – to speak to her.

"Shh," she said already drifting off into unconsciousness. "I'm going to sleep."

Almost instantly she fell asleep; just like that. She had no worry, no care. Nothing seemed to bother her. But he had a million thoughts – a million feelings coursing through his mind. He wanted to spoil her to give her anything and everything she could ever dream of wanting. He'd give her the world. He wanted to monopolize her body, her mind and her soul – he wanted every minute of her every day. Perhaps he was becoming obsessed. But Gods was she beautiful and her moans and nails that of a kitten were so charming. But she was human and she was weak. Her time on earth would fly by like pages of a calendar flying through the Chicago wind. He gave a mirthless and cynical chuckle; a mere fall could crack her fragile skull and end her life. Narrowing his eyes in the darkness he vowed that nothing and no one would hurt his mate.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me" Kagome mumbled.

He was mildly shocked that she was still awake – her every tell had told him that she was asleep. "I thought you were sleeping," he said, his tone even.

Her eyes were still closed and breathing still even. "Not yet. I can feel your eyes boring into my skull."

"But earlier" Kagome continued. "You called me mate? As in a youkai's one and only fated mate?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"That's too bad."

"And why is that?"

A small smile now graced her lips and a trace of amusement could be heard in her tone. "Because Sesshoumaru, I'm going to absolutely and thoroughly ruin you. Regret will be your middle name."

He smirked at that. "We'll see."

Kagome said no more and finally fell asleep. At the event of finally finding his fated one – the girl whose existence was cut from the same soul as his – he couldn't sleep. Though his species didn't require as much sleep as humans. He remained awake until sun started to rise. He didn't wish to disturb his sleeping mate so he left the bed quietly and showered and dressed alone. Sesshoumaru left her alone and went to the office. Unfortunately, he still had responsibilities to attend to – but come tonight she will be properly mated and marked.

As soon as Sesshoumaru entered the doors of his building, dread and annoyance immediately filled him. Rolling his eyes he continued up to his office and when he eventually entered his office he considered becoming an orphan.

"Son," both his mother and father said in unison. His father overly cheerful, his mother composed as always. His mother was standing while his father was sitting at chair next to his desk.

"Hag and bane of my existence," he greeted monotonously.

Ignoring his insults, his mother simply raised a brow while Touga – his father – pouted. "We heard that you have met your mate. We wished to congratulate you," she said coolly.

"I see," he walked over to his desk and sat down. "And how did you hear about this when it just happened yesterday?"

"I sired you pup," Touga said sounding mildly insulted. "I can sense when you're beast has awakened."

"Also, we found out from Kouga that she works for Naraku so we snooped through his records and found her name."

"Yue," Touga reprimanded. "Don't ruin my moment of superiority.

Both Yue and Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Anyway," Touga turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. "This Kagome, has no record or even any history that we can find. No school records, no hospital records, nothing."

Sesshoumaru was not aware of that. "Your point?"

"Our point is," Yue was a bit more forceful. "Is that this girl technically does not exist and she works for an old enemy who just a couple of centuries ago attempted to take over the world and kill you. Only a fool would trust her."

"She's my mate," Sesshoumaru was still in control and his visage didn't betray a single emotion. "If you insinuate anything else besides perfection of her again, I will gladly welcome becoming an orphan."

In the last 2 centuries, Sesshoumaru rarely saw his father act seriously so he knew to take what he said next very seriously. "Listen pup, never forget that you only rule over the western lands because of me. I will take that away and hand it to Inuyasha if suspicion of your mate is not settled."

"Then the Western Lands will fall," he said determined.

From across the desk, Touga leaned back in the chair and clasped his hands together, measuring up his son. "Even for mate hood this is a bit extreme."

His mother who rarely appeared anything but uncaring now looked worried; she quickly collected herself and masked her emotions like always. "This girl is obviously cancerous if you are willing to give up everything; she's not worthy to be your mate."

Sesshoumaru's newly awakened beast was begging to be let out of its cage and he was about ready to let it run free. "Keep your mouth shut, hag," he warned angrily.

His mother narrowed her eyes at her son, but remained silent.

"Watch your mouth, _pup," _Touga was un-amused. "Izayoi and I will be here with Rin to speak to a therapist for a week. We'll stay with you and if we judge that your mate is adequate, we'll allow her to become the new lady of the west; if not, you will be dethroned and she will be watched until the day she dies. Oh and don't forget my son, she is human. She may be yours but that does not necessarily mean that she will want you."

He watched both his father and mother leave his office. All in all he couldn't complain. After all, this would give him a reason to move Kagome in with him a lot quicker – though he wondered if she would object. _Doubtful._

/\\\\\\\\\\\

"I'm officially done. I can't go back." Kagome said into her cellphones receiver. "I'm not surprised. Then I'll see you in a few minutes."

She was walking down a sidewalk to her apartment and when she reached it, sure enough there was a man in a black suit waiting for her.

"Naraku," she greeted coolly. "What could possibly drag you from your office on this beautiful and sunny day? Blood thirst, perhaps?"

He chuckled. "Be a dear Kagome and give me what I might want."

She reached behind her and pulled a small stack of folded papers from her jeans. "Here," she said handing them to him. "Is it good?"

He looked over them and he wasn't unpleased. "Not bad, Kagome. It's not enough to ruin him but enough to back him into a corner," turning the page his eyebrows furrowed. "I should probably change a few things within the company," he said more to himself then to Kagome.

"Are we done?"

He turned his attention to her; his red eyes boring into her blue ones. "Our slate is far from clean. But yes Kagome, I suppose we are done. That is, unless you might become of use to me again."

Kagome smirked. "Hopefully that never happens. But for now, I am going to go a take a long bath and if I am lucky, I will never see you again."

"If only, if only." He stuck around even after she had went inside and he heard the sounds of metals locks clicking, 'securing' her door. Leisurely, he leaned against a stair railing and touched the papers to his lips. To him Kagome was a beautiful girl. Perhaps the prettiest he's ever seen. Her cornflower eyes and black hair stood out brilliantly against her porcelain skin and she had a body made to be touch and admired by men. The only thing that ruins her for him though is that she was ruined long before she came into his eyes. Fortunately for her that meant for the most part, she was safe from his sadistic past times.

Pity, he thought. She would have been such a pretty victim. And with that last regretful thought, he finally casually walked away from the apartment complex.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru was still at the office after his parents left. He would have preferred to leave immediately and see his mate as his beast roared inside of him but he was in the middle of taking over another company so things had to be done. He had just finished up a conference call and as soon as a few documents were faxed over, he planned to take his work home with him. As he waited, he ordered a new wardrobe to be sent to his place for Kagome. He wondered if she would model everything for him – mainly the lingerie.

With a knock, his secretary came in. "Sir, Naraku Onigumo is here to see you. In person."

_This should be interesting. _"Let him in."

Naraku came in, expensively dressed in a black and red suit. He had a smug and arrogant smirk and walked through his office to sit in a chair as if he owned the office. Before greeting Sesshoumaru or even acknowledging him, he sat down and made himself comfortable. All the while, Sesshoumaru was sitting leaned back in his chair – looking as if he didn't have a worry in the world.

"I hear you became pleasantly acquainted with my assistant," Naraku said. "Pretty thing, isn't she?"

Outwardly – he remained impassive – inwardly however, he wanted to rip out the hanyou's throat. "Very. Now refrain from wasting any more of my time. What do you want?"

He now had a sly smile and tossed a couple of papers on his desk. "Such a pretty human. Too bad you took interest in a lying and deceitful harpy. I hope this will make you reconsider my proposal. After all, it would be a shame if these things were to be made public."

Sesshoumaru didn't even look at the papers to have to know what he was talking about. However, he was livid that his mate had betrayed him. She lied and even stole. But as he – Sesshoumaru – wanted to ruin and punish her; his beast still urged him to protect and be with her. He told his stupid, foolish beast to shut up and go back to his cage. "I beheaded a harpy once; she wasn't quite as pretty," Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly. "And go public with those papers. They're fake and were placed where they were in case circumstances such as this were to arise."

The smirk had slowly disappeared from Naraku's face. "I see."

"Now leave before I lose the rest of my patience."

Naraku calmly got up. "This isn't quite over, Sesshoumaru. I will be seeing you."

As soon as Naraku left and closed his office door, Sesshoumaru – seemingly calm – got up, walked over to one of the walls in his office and then punched it, creating a nicely sized whole and making the all the things that were hung up on that particular wall to fall down. As if nothing happened, he just as calmly walked back and sat at his desk.

He wanted to kill something; to slaughter and destroy something beyond recognition. The punch to his office wall was only a drop in a bucket compared to his strength and it left him deeply unsatisfied.

Getting up, resolve burning in his eyes; he left to retrieve his mate. This would change nothing. She was young and could still be shaped and molded into a better person. He would protect her, provide for her, and even change her. He would not easily throw away the gift fate had given him. Before leaving, he told his secretary to find any background information on Kagome. He didn't trust that his parents were very thorough. Only problem was, he didn't know her family name. However, he did know her address so he relayed that information to his secretary and had faith that she was competent enough to find out using that information.

Flying past other drivers on the busy road, Sesshoumaru was seemingly relaxed during the drive. Inwardly however, he had a handful of thoughts that were nagging at his existence. He wondered about matehood. It was said that when a youkai found his mate, his beast – which they always had but remained dormant unless in life threatening situations – would fully awaken and give him newfound strength and even clarity. That his mate would be able to heal any past wounds and bring newfound happiness. All he felt right now was anger and annoyance.

He also wondered – spitefully – how his idiot younger brother found happiness with a common fiancé.

When he reached her small apartment, he knocked on her door and waited. He could hear Kagome tripping and cursing through the door. He shoved his fingers through his hair and wondered what sight he would behold when she opened the door. When she finally did, his heart clenched. She was breath taking. Her hair was tangled and damp, she had on an oversized t-shirt and shorts – and Gods did she make it look good. Her beauty almost made him forget her deceit.

"Sesshoumaru," she sounded confused. "What are you doing here? Want another go," she added mischievously.

"Is that the only reason I have to be here?"

"You tell me," she challenged.

Kagome stared at the imposing male in front of her – not allowing him access in her humble abode. She thought she had more time, but clearly he knew that she had snooped through his personal belongings and took things. And she was screwed.

Looking down at the vixen in front of him, with one arm he pushed her aside and let himself in.

"Hey ass," Kagome was annoyed now. "I didn't say you could come in."

Taking in her mess of a home in horror, he immediately regretted stepping in. He wondered how many diseases could affect him at one time. "You… you can't… how can… You live here," he finally asked.

"Yes, I do," she said annoyed. "Now please, kindly get the fuck out of my apartment."

"You deceived me and stole from me, you should be the last person speaking rudely to me," the sound of the television caught his attention. There was a tick in his jaw as he watched the show play. "Don't have cable? What else have you lied about?"

"What exactly is your issue? Have you never been lied to?"

"Not by the likes of you."

Kagome scoffed. "The likes of me? You mean your mate? My only responsibility is to myself. You were the fool who laid your feelings out to be trampled on and only after a day if I might add."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was saddled with such a deceiving human as his life mate. He almost wanted to defy fate and kill her. "As it remains," he said as calmly as he could. "I can easily have you thrown in jail. The question is how far you will go to prevent that."

Giving him a measuring glance; she figured that she should play along. "What do you want? I suppose we could just have sex once more. Tell me, did you like all the things I let you do to my body?"

"It was adequate."

Kagome scoffed. "Liar."

"How would you know?"

"Besides the fact that I have this uncanny gift for insight," there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "I'm a liar, Sesshoumaru. So I can easily spot one. Now, I'm getting bored. What do you want from me?"

"My father has caught scent of your less than honorable character. He'll be staying with me for a week, so you will be too. And you will convince him that you are of good moral code."

"Like a common prostitute? No thank you."

"You spread your legs after not knowing me for even a day. Do you expect me to believe that this is against your moral code?"

Kagome shrugged. "Let's say I do. What do I get?"

"You get to avoid jail."

"Fine," Kagome eventually said. "This could easily work out to my favor. Being the public girlfriend to one, Sesshoumaru Taisho could have many advantages."

Sesshoumaru was now seemingly amused. He took her hand in his. "It goes further than that." Placing her wrist to his mouth, he bit into her flesh, holding her still by her waist when she started to move and object. "We now have a blood bond," he said letting go of her. "Not many humans know what that is – but just know that you will not be able to easily leave me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and held her bleeding wrist with her other hand. "You are going to deeply regret this."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Doubtful Kagome. Youkai hold their mates above anything and everything. Now that you are within my reach, I feel nothing close to regret."

Humans knew very little about youkai. Wars, family history, and customs weren't recorded or revealed. They figured that there was no reason for humans to know about them. In fact, even their family relationships weren't usually revealed. If one were to look up a youkai on Wikipedia, the only information they would find would be from the past 5 or 6 decades. And it would be minimal.

Kagome let go of her wrist to find that a glowing blue sigil had replaced the puncture marks. Sesshoumaru expected her to look shocked and express confusion but much to his surprise, she only appeared angry.

Her eyes were narrowed and her hands on her hips. "You're going to have to drag my dead and lifeless body if you expect me to stay with you for any amount of time."

Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a look that questioned if she was serious or not. And when she raised her chin and gave him a queenly look, he got his answer.

Not missing a step, he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and went to leave her apartment. "I had hoped you would choose me over jail."

Kagome started to kick and hit his back. "Let me go you freak!"

Although she was thrashing against him, he was unmoved. However, he felt the need to insult her. "You are much heavier then you appear. Perhaps you should lose some weight?" He was walking out of her front door; receiving odd looks from a few bystanders.

Kagome scoffed. "Then you're as weak as you look, princess."

He threw her into the front seat of his car, closing the door and walked over to the driver side. Getting in he inwardly admitted that he was surprised she had not ran off. "Keep in mind that harming you would be ridiculously easy." He started his car and started to drive. "What's it going to be – my house or the police station?"

Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and stared out of the window. "I'll stay for the week," she said quietly. "But no longer than that."

"We'll see," he said evenly. "And try to be cordial and honest; this is my family after all."

Kagome breathed a condescending laugh. "You don't know me that well, Sesshoumaru. But helpful hint, I'm never honest. I am quite cordial though."

During the car ride, Sesshoumaru told her about his family. He had said that his father – Touga – was eccentric and overbearing. Apparently up until Sesshoumaru was 200 years old he had raised him to be nothing short of perfection and lethal, but had a change of heart after that – raising him with a more doting touch. He mentioned his equally overbearing but more reserved mother and that she would not be there. Touga had mated with a human woman several centuries ago named Izayoi. He didn't say much about her, just that she was tolerable. And finally, his adopted little sister Rin. His family had come across Rin a few years ago. They don't know what happened just that she was severely injured and was now mute.

Kagome had carelessly asked if there was something wrong with the girl; to which Sesshoumaru curtly answered by saying that she was fine she just didn't like speaking.

Arriving to Sesshoumaru's empty house, Kagome learned that his house guests wouldn't be there until tomorrow. "I could have come tomorrow morning. There's no reason for me to be here."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "That may be true. But I do not seem to care."

Looking around, she wondered what she should do. Just standing there was feeling awkward to her. Walking towards the living room she eyed the glowing blue mark on her wrist. "What is this anyway?" She sat down on the sofa and grabbed the remote to the television, turning it on.

Sitting at a chair opposite of her, he shrugged. "Nothing you need to worry about. How old are you?"

Kagome gave him a questioning look before answering. "A lot younger than you. Now if you would kindly answer my question with a real answer."

She turned her head to the television, clicking through the channels. "Anytime now," she sounded inpatient.

"How about a little tit for tat. You answer mine and I will answer yours."

Settling on a reality tv show about celebrities living as a married couple she set the remote down. "Sure, but first things first. I'm going to need to go back to my home and pack some clothes; unless you want me to walk around naked."

Sesshoumaru still appeared bored as ever. "I had a full wardrobe sent over already. Your nudity is not something I wish for my family to see."

"Smart move. It would be a shame if for the rest of their lives they found all others severely lacking once they saw me. Forever dreaming of me. Secretly watching you pet my hair through the crack of a door. Hmm, pity."

"You're insane, aren't you," he asked deadpan. There might actually be something mental with this one.

"Actually no, I am not. And back to our original agreement, since I answered your question you must answer mine. What's this blood bond you mentioned and how do I get rid of it?"

"It is simply a mark that tells other youkai that you belong to me and that if harm were to befall you that I would strike back in the most fiercest and merciless of ways. It is not as serious as it sounds. Now your age, if you please."

Kagome laughed at something from the tv before answering. "I get the feeling that you are lying, but it's whatever. Oh but there's nothing else I want to know so you don't get any more questions answered."

"You won't allow me to know more about my mate?"

She looked at her self-proclaimed mate and appeared as if she was trying to make some sort of decision. For such an imposing figure, he looked really relaxed. He had an elbow propped on one of the armrest and was resting his head on his fist. "Isn't it a little foolish to have a human mate? I mean I don't know much about youkai but a human and a youkai just doesn't seem very smart. In fact, it sounds like a stupid idea."

"Perhaps," he answered blandly. It's been a while since he conversed with someone who knew so little about his world about his world. "Though we youkai do not go against fate and our destiny. And apparently you are mine."

"And when I die?"

"You won't. When we actually mate you'll have my lifespan."

Kagome didn't answer. She would allow him to delude himself for a while. But fact was, she would never agree to live for so long. She'd rather die tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_She's not the mate she's supposed to be. _Sesshoumaru thought for the one hundredth time. After their conversation, Kagome had continued to lazily lay on the couch and watch tv. She didn't say another word to him; if he asked something or made a comment she would simply mumble something incoherently or make a noncommittal sound to acknowledge that she had heard him. She had even refused to come to bed with him. He had half a mind to drag her kicking and screaming and taking that which was his. But alas, he had more honor than that.

So he unwittingly went to sleep alone. He didn't give her the satisfaction of him staying up all night and endlessly pacing his bedroom. Though he had seriously considered it.

He had dreamed about her creamy thighs wrapped tightly around his waist, about her nails raking down his back, and he dreamed about her bare breasts brushing against his bare chest. Sesshoumaru could dream about her breasts for all eternity. But something had seemed to pull him from his dreams and subconscious fantasies about her breasts.

He opened his eyes to his sun filled room and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and breakfast lingered to his room. Getting out of bed, he went downstairs only wearing pajama pants.

Entering his kitchen, he immediately regretted coming down.

"My son," his father exclaimed, getting up to hug him.

Sesshoumaru begrudgingly stood there as his father greeted him. He didn't pay attention to his father or Izayoi who was sitting at the kitchen table with Rin in her lap. Instead he was focused on Kagome who was wearing an apron and frying eggs.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted. "Too hot for a shirt perhaps?"

"Hn."

"Kagome was just telling us about how you asked her to move in," Izayoi said in her small and sweet voice. "We hadn't known you to be so romantic. If only Touga would follow in your footsteps."

Sesshoumaru was walking over to make himself a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry to say but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Nonsense pup," Touga exclaimed. "There's no need to be embarrassed!"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," Kagome agreed, placing the cooked eggs on the plate and setting it on the table. She went over to stand in front of him, placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "The rose petals and the poem you personally wrote me were so sweet and so appreciated. And how could I say no after you asked me through teary eyes to come and share my life with you? And not to mention the ring! You are too sweet."

"Of course, koi," Sesshoumaru said, playing along. "Only the best for you," he said blandly and then turned to his family. "Please excuse us; I have to speak to Kagome privately."

Kagome smiled. "We'll be just right back; please eat." She followed Sesshoumaru upstairs, feeling triumphant.

"What did you do," he accused, shutting the bedroom door.

She shrugged and then fiddled with an extremely ostentatious diamond ring on her ring finger. "I came across your credit card. Funny thing Sesshoumaru, youkai do recognize me as yours. Every youkai salesperson I came across damn near fell to the ground and not a single one even thought to refuse me service."

"Came across my credit card? If I recall correctly, I only have one _debit_ card and it is in my wallet next to my bed stand. How did you retrieve it and leave the house without my noticing," Sesshoumaru just remembered something else. "And why is it that I was not able to detect your lies earlier? Rose petals and poetry?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe because you're too enamored with me?"

_That is a possibility. _

Both of them were interrupted by a single knock and Sesshoumaru's father walking in. "Son, Izayoi and Rin are downstairs and I am sure they would like to visit with you. Kindly go and allow me to bond with my future daughter in law."

Kagome snorted a laugh. "You Taisho men and your overly demanding assumptions."

Touga ignored. "Now, pup."

Sesshoumaru growled only audible to Touga but then left. Once the two of them were alone Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at him intently fully taking in his appearance. He was a couple of inches shorter than Sesshoumaru and had only one blue stripe on each side of his face as opposed to Sesshoumaru's 2 purple ones. For the most part, it was obvious that they were related. She also noticed that he was looking at her just as intently. "In case you didn't realize, I am waiting for you to say something."

"I have to admit," Touga casually started looking over Sesshoumaru's things. "You're young but exceptionally deceiving," he said grabbing a book from his sons bookcase and flipping through it.

"Aren't all women?"

"How are you and Sesshoumaru," Touga changed the subject, turning to her.

"We're amazing," she answered softly. "I mean we literally just met but I guess when you know you. It is fate after all," Kagome smiled, as if reminiscing about her lover.

"So you two are going to be mated?"

"Of course," she answered smiling, looking earnestly into his eyes.

Touga smiled as if he was amused. He walked over and leaned down to be eye to eye with Kagome. "Let's agree," his voice was low and slightly threatening. "_Not_ to lie to each other."

She raised a brow out of curiosity and now that his face was so close to hers, she could actually smell him. "Sesshoumaru would be angry if he saw you so close to what is his."

"Perhaps," he acquiesced, standing up. "I'm an old man, my dear. Very few escape me. Whether it be physically or in terms of knowledge it has happened on rare occasion. Or in other words, once. So I wonder, how it is that I cannot find a single thing on you? So please, tell me why that is? Everyone has a background."

Kagome stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. She wanted to put more space between the two of them. "How old are you exactly? I've heard no one knows; not even other youkai."

"Physically? About 33. How long have you been working for Naraku – and please remember our agreement. You might also wish to keep in mind that I know when you are lying."

Without hesitating, she answered truthfully. "Nearly a year and a half."

Touga appeared confused. "More than a year? Records show you've only been working for Naraku three months."

"Why would you ask a question you already knew an answer to? And I only worked with his company for three months – our work relationship was more" – she paused a moment to consider proper wording – "private."

Before Touga responded, Kagome spoke up. "Well obviously my _acting skills_ won't work on you. So I won't bother with the fake sweet bitch act. I don't owe you anything more so please stay as long as you want; I'm going back downstairs." And with that she left.

Such a beautiful girl. Touga thought. Such a broken soul. She couldn't be trusted; inwardly he was compassionate towards her. He could feel it – see – how broken she was inside. For all her efforts and all her practice, she couldn't fool him. And although he felt for her he couldn't turn a blind eye to the fact that he didn't know just what she was capable of and what her objective could possibly be or if she even had one.

Kagome left Touga alone with a relatively reserved disposition. As she made her way downstairs, she decided that Touga wasn't one to take lightly. She didn't know how but he could tell when she was lying – that shouldn't be possible. So for the next week, she decided that she would avoid him at all costs and only speak to him when absolutely necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

"My father complained that you are appearing to be avoiding him," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome inwardly smirked, because he was correct. It had been two long and uneventful days. And she made sure to not stay around Sesshoumaru's family for too long. She's spent years avoiding interaction and she was an expert at it. Though admittedly it hadn't been too hard; everyday so far they've taken Rin to see some sort of medical expert. Currently, Kagome was lounging around Sesshoumaru's room, reading a book while casually leaning against a wall. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her, waiting for a reply.

"And why would I do that?"

"How should I know?" he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I had my assistant look further into you and everything is under Naraku Onigumo's name and all 'documentation' only has your first name. Be cooperative and tell me, what is your name?"

Kagome arched brow. "You sure you want to open that can of worms? You're going to regret it. After all, you saw through my façade and look how much regret you are experiencing from just that."

"Your name," he insisted.

"Hitomi," she answered. "Kagome Hitomi. Now with my name doing a background check will be a breeze."

"Indeed," he agreed, standing up. "Now in regards to my family, do better or they may never leave."

Kagome simply rolled her eyes and then left. She figured she could sit with them and awkwardly make small talk. She came across Rin and smiled at the mute girl; she smiled back.

"Mute girl," Kagome said, Rin continued to smile. "I suppose you and I could bond. Or at least pretend to. You can't speak so who will know?"

Rin blinked in response.

Crouching down to her level she asked in a hushed tone, "So are your parents downstairs?" When Rin shook her head, Kagome smiled. "Great! Let's ditch this place, shall we?"

The two of them left the house, grabbing a set of car keys first. Kagome giddily unlocked one of Sesshoumaru's cars and told 'mute girl' to hop in and she drove out of the driveway.

"I switched out Sesshoumaru's bank card with a fake one," Kagome announced as if it was nothing illegal. "Meaning we can go shopping and everything will be on me."

Rin giggled and Kagome had to do a double take. "Are you really mute?" She would glance at her from the corner of her eyes – focusing mainly on the road.

Rin was silent.

"Don't you think you are being a little pathetic? Unless you put on this pathetic woe is me mute girl act to get a good family to adopt and love you. I can understand that. Quite smart actually. Well played, mute girl."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Okay seriously, this is annoying," Kagome exclaimed. "I bring nothing to this sympathetic table so you're going to have to say something. So come on, let's hear it. We can start with why you are 'mute'."

Silence.

"I know you can speak. I know it for a fact. What are you so scared of?"

Rin remained quiet and looked outside as trees seemed to blur as they passed by. She spent years in a basement, beaten for uttering a sound. She learned to cry silently and to take comfort on dirt covered cement. She was orphaned and before Touga and Izayoi she lived with family members. They were so kind to their own children but had been so cruel to her. One day, she was so hungry that she dared to venture upstairs and grabbed a handful of rice and ate it in one bite. When she was caught she was beaten until she could barely walk but somehow she found the energy to run out of the backdoor and ended up in an alley. That was when she was found by Touga and Izayoi.

"Come on Rin Morimoto, speak up. You have quite a lovely voice after all."

Rin jerked her head to look at Kagome who was focusing on the road. No one knew who she was. Not her last name anyway. When she was found she only knew how to write her first name, in fact she had nearly forgotten the sound of her family name.

"H-h," Rin struggled at first. "H-how did you know," she asked slowly and unsure.

"You will find that I know absolutely nothing but absolutely everything at the same time. But don't go telling anyone that."

Rin simply nodded and quietly remembered her parents.

Sesshoumaru was irate at Kagome's disappearing act with Rin but decided that he would bother himself with it later. He called a private detective and told relayed Kagome's full name to him. He had already found basic things that didn't require much digging or prodding and faxed over the information. His fax machine was printing off page after page. His father walked into his study unannounced and unwanted.

"Izayoi has fallen asleep and it seems Rin has run off with Kagome."

"And?"

"I'm bored," his father whined.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. The moment the last page printed he grabbed the stack of papers and began to flip through them, leaning back in his chair. Touga pulled up a chair and sat to Sesshoumaru's right – though not so close as to invade personal space.

"What's that?"

"Information on Kagome," he stated, to which Touga immediately got up and stood behind him to look at the papers.

It wasn't anything unusual. Kagome Hitomi was 23 years old and born in Nagoya. She graduated high school top 5 in her class and went on to get an associates in psychology. Her parents, Nagasaki and Nanami Hitomi worked average jobs but still provided a good life for Kagome and her younger brother, Kagewaki. There was more background information on them but Sesshoumaru didn't care too much to read about it. There were shot records, hospital and school credentials. It seemed that Kagome lived a good life; Sesshoumaru wondered why she was the way she was.

"How ordinary," Touga sounded suspicious. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way.

"Hn."

"It appears I worried for no reason. Perhaps Kagome just likes to be mysterious."

Sesshoumaru could imagine that being true. "It does seem like her." But his mind could also imagine other things; other scenarios. With Kagome he never knew what was true and what was a lie but he desperately want to believe that his mate at least had a normal upbringing. Not the criminal background he was imagining. "Are you still looking into Naraku?"

"Not so much as I should. There are rumors that Kaguya had been dead for at least a couple of years. There has yet to be indefinite proof of that though so I am focusing on that – if we are lucky she didn't kill that girl yet and we'll be able to retrieve her."

Kaguya was a youkai who devoured priestess's for their holy power and would claim herself to be celestial maiden.

"It has been 10 years; I imagine that girl being long gone."

Touga shrugged. "Kaguya always did like to play with her food though."

"For a decade?"

He reluctantly agreed. "Yes, I suppose that would be a bit much, even for her."

While Touga pondered the thought, Kagome and Rin wandered in – both of them with bags in both hands.

"Nice office," Kagome said. "I bought you a present," she said eyeing Sesshoumaru.

"Really," he asked doubtful. "And with whose money, I wonder."

Kagome dropped the bags on the floor. "Hello Touga," she smiled. "Rin picked something for you to." Kagome pushed her towards him and said, "Come on mute girl, go ahead."

"What were you talking about," Kagome was now ignoring Touga and Rin. "Is Kaguya some ex-girlfriend of yours?" She handed Sesshoumaru a small bag.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond because he had heard something that rendered him speechless.

"Uhm, he-here you go," Rin said in a small meek voice to Touga, holding out a bag.

Before the emotional moment occurred, Kagome left the office and her bags to go hide out once more. She went into the bathroom connected to Sesshoumaru's bedroom and undressed, leaving her clothes on the ground. She turned on the shower and let the hot water cascade all over her body – turning her skin a bright pink. She hadn't been in there long, when Sesshoumaru walked in and undressed himself; he opened the glass door to shower to join her.

"Ever heard of privacy," Kagome asked as he was stepping in.

"You have none here."

Kagome merely shrugged and closed her eyes as the water splashed across her face; she could feel Sesshoumaru's bare torso barely on her back. Then he began rubbing a bar of soap on the front of her body, slowly running it over each breast and down her abdomen. "Isn't the water too hot for your skin?"

"Is it too hot for yours?"

Sesshoumaru placed his large hands on her hips, turning her around so she was facing him. Suggestively and methodically, Kagome ran her hands down his torso, enticing him. He leaned down and took her lips with his, lifting her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Kagome began kissing him more eagerly, biting his lower lip even. He lowered Kagome onto his entire length and began thrusting immediately.

She pulled her lips from his and started moaning, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He would bury himself completely to the hilt and growled in satisfaction. "So tight; so wet my Kagome."

The steam from the hot water and her deep breathing were making her mind hazy. "W – we're in the shower.. you.. idiot," she wanted to insult him.

He chuckled.

His grip on her rear tightened as he increased his pace. He could feel her walls tightening and he entire body tensing, preparing for her release. She moaned louder and urged him not to stop. As Kagome's orgasm took over her, she arched her back a cried out – her body trembling from its aftershock.

"Can't… breathe," Kagome said between heavy breaths.

Sesshoumaru soon came after, with one last deep thrust he coated her inner walls and turned off the water. Not removing himself for her, he walked out of the shower, Kagome taking in deep breaths as a result from their fuck and the steam.

After a moment, Kagome pushed off of him. "Let me down."

He complied and when he did so she stumbled a bit but pushed his hand away when he tried to assist her. "Thanks for the quickie," she was still out of breath and light headed, grabbing her towel she wrapped the towel around her body and turned to leave the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a towel and followed behind her. "You're quite nonchalant after opening your legs to me, mate," Sesshoumaru questioned, devoid of emotion.

Kagome didn't answer right away. Instead she dressed and then wrapped the towel around her hair. "Sex should be natural like breathing; drinking water. Why should I not act so nonchalant afterwards? It's not as if I think of it as something more than it is. It makes me feel good, so I engage in it. I'm not going to act as if I made some sort of unsaid vow with you."

"And besides," she added. "It's not as if you were the first guy I had sex with. Trust me, there were many others."

Sesshoumaru growled, angrily narrowing his eyes at her. "But I promise you, I'll be your last."

Kagome smiled, mischievously. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Naraku was sitting in a dark corner of his living room with one leg bent and an arm laying across it. He was awaiting company and he would have to do his best to hide his rage. After all, it would be a shame to scare his prey before she became entangled in his web. His eyes narrowed as he heard his front door open and then close; the steady sound of heels meeting the hard floor resounded around him.

"Kagome," he said the moment she stepped into his living room. "I trust you've been well."

Kagome merely raised a brow – silently asking why he was sitting on the ground. "I can't say that I have. I'm guessing you wanted something if you called me over. What is it?"

The corner of Naraku's lip curved upwards into the faintest of smiles. He got up and walked over stand a couple feet in front of his favorite pet. "Amusing, I had thought that you were done with that dog and yet I can just barely detect his scent on you. Why is that?"

"I'm staying with him for a week."

His eyes narrowed dangerously on a section of her hair. Reaching out he – rather gently – pulled a strand of silver hair that was mixed in with hers. "This belongs to him, I presume" he was holding the strand of silver hair out to her.

"Yes," she took it, and pocketed it as if she were going to return it to its owner.

"I must admit Kagome, this is an interesting turn of events. I wonder why he would ask you to live with him? It is of no importance to me. Study him; eavesdrop on him and tell me everything and anything that happens. Understood?"

"His father is staying also and he can actually tell when I am lying. I imagine what you are asking me to do might be a little difficult."

"Elaborate," he drew out, almost sounding bored.

"Sesshoumaru's father Touga the Inu no Taisho is also staying at his sons residence along with his wife, adoptive daughter and myself. Apparently they think me to be dishonest and want to meet and observe me before coming to a definite conclusion. In another odd turn of events, it would seem that I am his mate. I do not know who he screwed with to be punished so severely but there it is. And I can't just go flaunting my wonderful character because if someone were to question me and Touga was around I wouldn't be able to talk my way out of it because like I said, he knows when I am lying. How he knows is beyond me but there you have it."

"Are you…"

"Yes, I am," Kagome answered immediately, interrupting him.

Naraku chuckled darkly and then placed one hand onto the small of her back – pulling her closer to his body – and his other hand to gently caress her face. "You are turning out to be much more valuable than I had originally thought, mate of my enemy."

Kagome remained unmoving. "I don't like being talked about like I'm your property."

"And yet you are. Never forget that it was I who saved you so it is now I who owns you. You belong to me." Roughly he kissed her lips with his; bruising her, tasting her.

She undid the buttons of his shirt as he pulled down her dress. It wasn't something she ever wanted to do but at the same time she didn't mind it. She was used to having her body used by Naraku. He lifted her up and tore her panties off – wrapping her legs around his waist he pushed her against a wall and roughly entered her body.

She moaned and dug her nails into his pale skin. "Sesshoumaru," she said breathy. "Will not be pleased if he found out."

He smirked and quickly pounded into her body. He only wanted release, not the prolonged act of 'love making' and he found that there was something deeply satisfying in fucking a willing woman that is desperately wanted by the youkai he detests above all others. "It is good that you know how to affectively hide such things then."

Soon enough he came inside her and kissed her lips once more before putting her down. With her thumb, Kagome wiped the corner of her mouth and quickly got dressed. "If you're finished with me here, I'm going to go back. Apparently, I need to cease avoiding Touga."

"Pity that I wasn't the one to find you first. Hearing you scream – I imagine – would have been orgasmic all on its own. Go and keep your phone on. And never forget to whom and where you belong."

Kagome left and headed back to the house. She found it mildly amusing that Naraku thought she belonged to him or with him; whichever. She had always thought that the act of 'belonging' didn't suit her. The sun belonged with the sky and the moon with the stars. But she didn't seem to fit with anyone, anything or any place. She was simply unattainable. Not because she was too pretty or too smart or anything like that; no, Kagome wasn't that vain. But because she believed she was too fucked up and broken.

When she arrived to the house she breathed in and let out a long sigh. Ever since Rin spoke, both Touga and Izayoi kept praising and thanking her. It made her feel… Uncomfortable. She didn't like the feeling of being thanked so sincerely. Luckily, it wasn't the overbearing parents of the sympathy sucking mute girl who she first saw, it was Sesshoumaru.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Where were you?"

Kagome shrugged and walked up the stairs with Sesshoumaru following. "Just went to visit a friend. Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be back. They took Rin shopping. Speaking of which, care to tell me how you got her to speak?"

Kagome threw herself onto Sesshoumaru's bed and clutched the pillow. She thought back to Rin and how she had met her by chance a long time ago. She was much younger than she was now and it was no wonder that Rin wouldn't remember her. It was foolish to say anything to that girl but for some reason Kagome felt compelled to remind that girl that she was somebody. That she had once belonged to a wonderful family.

"I don't know," Kagome answered. "She just did."

"I'm sure," he sounded obviously skeptical; he sat down on a corner of the bed.

Kagome rolled over to lay on her back. "So find anything interesting in my background check?"

"No, it was surprisingly ordinary."

"You don't say?" she laughed, lightly. "What were you expecting to find, exactly? Just curious."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I imagined that I would find at least a criminal charge; given your personality. So imagine my surprise when according to your background check that you are seemingly a well-rounded adult with a good and loving family?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"How is your family? I hear you have a younger brother."

"Oh you mean my precious little brother Kagewaki? He's in good health. He's been rather cranky lately though. Apparently he's in some silly little spat with a longtime aquitance. And my parents are enjoying the childless life."

"I'm sure my family would enjoy meeting them; invite them over."

Kagome got up and walked to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. "We're not on good terms. I'm sure they would enjoy them but I would not." Leaning down, she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'd appreciate it, if you never mentioned them again," she said barely above a whisper.

Her eyes met his and for the slightest of moments, Sesshoumaru thought he had seen regret flash through her eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "I'd do anything for you, Kagome," he declared as if he were declaring a war.

She stood up straight and then turned to leave. "You don't know me well enough to say that; you'll regret it." She left the room, needing to put some distance between them. Going downstairs she thought it would be nice to sit in the backyard. Sesshoumaru had quite the impressive backyard. It was large and had a few cherry blossom trees.

She sat on a bench that was located directly under a tree. Closing her eyes she breathed in the scent of the fresh cut grass and was brought back to a time where she could only dream about such things. She cleared her mind and became acutely aware of all that was around her. She could feel the leaves that fell to the ground or wings of birds flying from branch to branch. It was as if she had a built in radar that could detect anything and everything. It would charge the air around her and allow her to intimately know her surroundings.

Without even looking or opening her eyes, she could tell she had company. "Touga," she said without opening her eyes. "It's not very polite to attempt sneaking up on a young lady."

"How could you know I'm here with your eyes closed?"

"Probably the same way someone can be looking directly at another person but not really see them," she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "Now what do you want? Sesshoumaru is upstairs."

He chuckled and sat next to her. "It would seem that every time I encounter you, at least three more questions arise. Care to tell me what you're doing out here?"

"No," Kagome immediately answered. "Care to tell me why you're gracing me with your company?"

"Promise me something, will you?"

"Promises, hearts and the human spirit are all so easily broken. I'll make a promise with you, Touga but I assure you that I will break it along with your sons heart. Be a good dad and erase me from his life. I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable."

"And now I have even more questions. What happened to you, Kagome? Such a young girl shouldn't be as broken as you."

Kagome smiled, slyly. "Perhaps horrible things were done to me so it's a horrible person I've become? Or maybe I'm just preternaturally hateful."

"What you did for Rin is something I can never thank you enough for. I don't believe you to be hateful or horrible," Touga stood. "As the new Lady of the West I hope you will promise to always ask if you need help with anything. Along with my son I too will be more than willing to assist you."

Kagome wore a passive expression as Touga smiled at her and left. Lady of the West? Kagome found that humorous. To be the Western Lands 'lady' entailed that she belonged to its Lord and that she belonged there. Neither, being true. And in just a few more days, she'll be gone and out of their lives.


End file.
